Comfort
by thegiantflyingchicken
Summary: After a battle with Tenaya, the Rangers witness a fight outside the City of Corinth. They rescue the teen from the Venjix drones and take him to safety. As they help him to safety, the teen reveals something about Dillion.
1. Reunion?

"Comfort"

Bang, bang, bang. The pound was heard on the wall on the domed wall on the city of Corinth. After the Venjix virus, the world was desert. Except for Corinth. As an act of safety, they had built the dome so the air raiders of Venjix couldn't attack airborne. Yet, still there was banging on the entrance. The gates had already closed and the rangers were fighting Tenaya 7 and Digger, the monster the Rangers were fighting. They were fighting right by the entrance and the teenager outside the city, witnessed his first close encounter with actual Power Rangers.

"Give it up, Tenaya. You'll never win." Series Red said.

"Ya, 'cause we're the good guys." Series Blue pointed out.

"And there's nothing that you can do to stop us." Series Black said.

Tenaya was trying to find a way to destroy them because they were making her tick and malfunction. _They need to be eliminated. _Venjix knew that if she couldn't destroy the Rangers, then it would destroy her. She summoned Grinders to distract the rangers. Throwing herself to the battle, she attempted to attack the Green Ranger. _First, the Green one. He's the weakest, so it will be easy to eliminate him. _She began fighting him. He defended from getting hurt. Then with a punch, Tenaya was slammed into the wall. She struggled to get up and looked on the outside of the dome. There, she saw the teenager. She smirked, and got Digger by her side.

"Haha. Nice try, Rangers. You see, you fight to protect the city." Tenaya said confusing the Rangers, "but, do you think you can protect him?" She pointed at the teenager. The rangers were in shock. They knew that they couldn't open the dome. The teenager was surprised that the woman pointed at him. He jerked back his head trying to find out why. Then he realized what was going to happen to him once a hand of a grinder held his shoulder. He turned his back and saw the 15 Grinders. He tried to get out of the Grinder's hold. Meanwhile, inside the dome, Tenaya was laughing.

"Haha, there's no way for you now." Her and Digger teleported out and left the battle. The Rangers powered down and witnessed the teenager's fight. They knew that they couldn't open the door to get him in because they need Scott's father's permission to open it. Outside, the teenager was struggling to fight back as he couldn't release the grinder's grip that held him from punching. All he could rely on was his kicks. He kicked two of the grinders, leaving them to the ground. Swept another grinder and attempted to flip the grinder who held his arms. He was successful. He flipped the grinder and got into his fighting stance. Inside the dome, the group of rangers was shocked.

"Wow, he's good." Ziggy said.  Ranger Series Green.

"Yeah. He fights like a Power Ranger. He might replace you, Ziggy." Summer joked.  Ranger Series Yellow.

"Hey!" Ziggy said.

"Uh, guys," Flynn said  Ranger Series Green, "shouldn't we help him?" pointing to the teen.

"I think that he's got it down." Dillion said. Ranger Series Black

"Yeah, he's good. Very good." Scott said enviously  Ranger Series Red.

Back outside, the teenager was battling the grinders. He was punching them and going all kung-fu on their robot asses. Actually, he was just using self-defense to defeat the grinders. He was about to defeat the last 3 grinders to the floor until he saw Tenaya. The last three were destroyed by her.

"Hey, aren't you the one who sent these robot things?" The teens asked.

"I underestimated you. Maybe you need a formidable opponent." Tenaya, trying to provoke a fight from the teen. She tried to attack him but he dodged her attacks using his arms to keep from hurting him. He kicked Tenaya in the stomach and she was sent to the ground a few meters away. She was angry.

"Ugh!" Tenaya grunted, "maybe you'll like this!" she sent a electrical serge to attack him. Although he didn't get directly hit, an explosion was right behind him and sent him airborne. "Aah!" the teen yelled as he was going to the ground. He thudded to the ground, holding his shoulder in pain. He twitched and then Tenaya was approaching him.

"I think you're a good opponent. But, unfortunately for you, Venjix orders that all humans must be eliminated." Tenaya said, about to attack the teenager.

He was still on the ground, helpless. Holding his shoulder in pain, he used his other hand to shield from Tenaya's attack. As he was about to be eliminated, Ranger Series Green came to his rescue. You see, he had the ability to teleport to one place to another when he suited up.

"Green Ranger!?" the teen whispered, "what? How come I am not dead?"

"Sorry, girly," Series Green said, "but, you're not going anywhere with him." He used his laser to shoot Tenaya. As she shielded her eyes from the dust, and they were gone. The ranger had teleported and transported him inside the dome. Tenaya yelled out in anger. Turned out her hunch was right. Ranger Green teleported him inside the dome. The teen was now inside and happy. Finally, he made it to safety.

"Power down," the Green Ranger said, "that was some good fighting that you did, kid."

"Uh, thanks." The teen said nervously.

"You're a real natural fighter, mate. I think you could beat Ziggy if you sparred with him." Flynn trying to compliment him.

"If it wasn't for him, then I would've been dead," He replied back.

"Hey! What's it with me being the butt of every joke?" Ziggy questioned.

"Because you're the least expected person to actually fight," Scott pointed out.

"Haha," the teen laughed, "OW!"

The group reacted and tried to help him. They wondered if anything that happened to him would really injure him permanently. The group carried him to a hospital but the teen resisted.

"No. Not a hospital." The rangers were shocked, "Long story. Besides, if they found out that I'm a stowaway, then I would get kicked out." They still insisted to go to the hospital and then the teenager hesitantly agreed. They were about a half mile to the hospital, walking there. They kept on talking about how great he fought off the grinders and defended himself from Tenaya. The group was trying to help him walk but they were tired.

"Here, I'll help you. I'm stronger than any one of these people." Dillion tried to joke.

"Ow. Thank you, mister," the teenager said as he put his hand around his shoulder to help him walk. "Wait. I remember you!" Dillion didn't believe anything he said. "D-D-Dillion? Is that really you?" he asked as if he saw a long lost friend or relative.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dillion replied. They were about a few blocks around the hospital. He didn't know what he was saying.

"It's me! Jay! Your brother." The group was shocked that Dillion had a sibling. He wasn't like his age, he was about between 15/16. Just about two years younger than Ziggy. "Oh," then he realized, "your amnesia. I read it in the papers when I was walking here." He looked down as Dillion looked at his "brother". Did he really have one? He was wondering on this even though, he couldn't remember anything. He wished that he could just remember his family and see if he really had a father. They arrived at the hospital.

"Emergency room?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Dillion said, "you're badly hurt and the doctors need to see it immediately." They entered the Emergency Room and the nurse sent a gurney. He sat down on the gurney and he was still in pain.

"Don't worry, Jay. The doctors will take care of you," Dillion said.

"Okay. Thank you, D-Dillion." Jay said. He wanted him to believe that his brother was actually his brother. But what was shocking was Summer, Ziggy, Flynn, and Scott, seeing a whole different perspective on Dillion. He became this comforting person unlike the bad boy personality he has. The nurse took Jay into the inside of the hospital and Dillion and the group left the hospital. Then he heard the tone go off.

"Go for Rangers," Scott said. He put the cell morpher on speaker. It was Doctor K.

"Rangers, Tenaya and the Digger Bot is attacking the warehouse. Go and stop them in their tracks."

"Okay, Rangers out," Scott said. Then they went to their new destination: the warehouse. The mission: Defend the city again. Dillion still felt a little caring about when happened with Jay. Maybe he is his brother. But first, he had to set his priorities straight and focused on defending the city.


	2. Wonder

_I don't own Power Rangers at all. I made this by myself. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

The Rangers went to the warehouse. During their travel when they were getting there, Tenaya and Digger were planning their attack.

"This is perfect. All the electricity is powered right here," Tenaya said, "once we short out their electricity and absorb it for ourselves, we'll be unstoppable." Tenaya laughed. She summoned the Digger bot to start their attack.

"Stop!" Dillion yelled. He then pointed to Tenaya and the Digger Bot. "We're not letting you harm the city."

"Oh," Tenaya said mocking Dillion by being sympathetic, "this coming from the person who the teen thought he was your brother. How is he? Dead, perhaps." Dillion felt angered. He revealed his morpher and prepared himself to ranger up. "Ready guys?" He asked the rangers. They nodded yes and then suited up.

"RPM! Get in gear!" The Rangers yelled and then suited up. Then they planned on attacking Tenaya and Digger. Dillion planned to attack Tenaya because he felt disrespected. He battled her. He tried to get a clean hit off Tenaya. They were fighting and Dillion was asking questions.

"How do you know about to him?" Dillion asked.

"Why? What you do mean," Tenaya trying to act dumb. She kicked Dillion in the stomach and he was about a few feet away from him. She went on. "Oh, you mean your 'brother'?" She did air quotes. "Yeah, I followed you guys trying to plan a sneak attack, but then I realized, why plan a sneak attack when you can just eliminate the person that a Power Ranger cares about? For example, the teenager!"

Dillion charged to Tenaya and attacked. He got some good hits and got her in a lock. "Then why did you say he's dead? What did you do?" Unfortunately for Dillion, Tenaya broke the hold and told him, "If you want to find out, then show me your ultimate power. Defeat me and you'll find out." Tenaya stood her stance and then charged at Dillion. They fought. Dillion used all his power to find out what happened to Jay. They were at a hold and Tenaya said, "If you don't really know if he's your brother, then why are you still fighting?"

They broke the hold and Tenaya sent an electrical serge, similar when it happened to Jay, aiming straight at Dillion. Fortunately for Dillion, he drew his sword at the nick of time and defended himself from the serge. He used his sword for defense and then, reflected it back at Tenaya. Direct hit. An explosion was right behind her as she fell down to the ground.

Meanwhile the other rangers were fighting Digger. It was almost easy to hit him. It was as if he was letting them win.

"C'mon guys, the robot can't attack the city," Scott said. "Energy Blast!" He was successful that he hit Digger. It fell down.

"Oww!" Digger said.

"Right! It's a must that we defend the city from evil." Flynn pointed out. The three rangers attacked Digger. But, Ziggy was at his thinking pose.

"Wait, guys. I think this might be a distraction! Wha- Hold up guys!" Ziggy said as he was going to attack Digger. Meanwhile with Tenaya and Dillion, the explosion was gone and Tenaya was on the ground. Dillion approached Tenaya, getting his part of the deal.

"Now. Tell me! What did you do?" Dillion said.

"Digger! Commence Project JH2012!" Digger heard this and attacked the Rangers. Turns out Ziggy's hunch was true. The armor that was supposed to hurt it, turns out to be a shield. It revealed its true armor, with cannon barrels. He fired the cannons, hurting and pushing the rangers to Dillion's side. Digger disappeared. The Rangers were together again while Dillion was talking, "Answer me! What did you do to Jay!?"

"You and your temper… tsk tsk tsk. If you don't really know that he's your actual brother, then why are you asking? Anyways, I should because you actually care." Tenaya mocked. "As you know, I followed you guys from the battle site to the hospital. Digger was a distraction to get you guys as far away from the hospital. While you guys we going here, I went inside the hospital seeing the teen."

Flashback

"Jay, you have a visitor." The nurse said. She exited.

"Maybe it's Dillion," Jay whispered, "he can enter." He couldn't wait to see Dillion again. He wanted to tell him about his past to see if he remembered. As the figure went inside, Jay's smile increased. But, when it was revealed it as Tenaya, his facial expression went from happy to scared.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"Just like I told you, Venjix orders that humans be eliminated," Tenaya recalled, "and you've been chosen to be eliminated in a special way."

"How did you know where I was?" Jay tried to interrogate her.

"I followed you guys. It's really not me, y'know being the sneaky spy type. I would rather be a person who would directly attack people. I love feeding on people's fear. Like yours!"

"I swear, if you do this, Dillion is going to kick your ass." Tenaya revealed a syringe.

"Well, do I see him? I don't!"

"What's that in the shot? Oil?" Jay said trying to be scarcastic.

"No just oil, young man, polluted oil. I've tried it on Grinders and they were destroyed… from the inside. Imagine as if it happened to a human. You're going to test it." Tenaya grabbed his arm, stabbed it, and injected the poisoned oil

"AAH!" Jay screamed. Tenaya took out the syringe.

"You bitch. Dillion and the Rangers are going to destroy you. Even if I die on this bed, they will win." He was struggling to breathe.

"Haha," Tenaya laughed evil, "I see the oil's taking effect. Anyways, they won't know. A stowaway trying to get into the city. What will the government say?" Tenaya began to walk away, leaving Jay to die a slow and painful death.

With his last breath of consciousness, Jay tried to talk, "You know, I found out the difference between you and Dillion. Even though you have Venjix Technology inside the both of you, there is a definite difference. Unlike you, he has a heart. He has feelings. He has everything humanly possible that will make him a good person with a good heart. Unlike you, you're plain evil. All you care about is destruction. Dillion will definitely defeat you. With his dedication and his heart, he can defeat you by himself." Tenaya listened to him and then turned her head.

"Don't underestimate me. You'll be destroyed. Courtesy of Venjix." She began to walk away and leave the room.

"Hey, wait. I-I know yo--" Jay said when he passed out. Tenaya left the room.

End of Flashback

"You evil excuse to be alive!" Dillion yelled. He charged at Tenaya. Unfortunate for Dillion, Tenaya teleported and escaped. Just as Dillion was going to strike. "Ugh! Power down." Dillion was back to his civilian form and the other rangers who reverted to civilian form approached him. He was kneeling on the ground really torn emotionally. He was actually crying.

With only a cliché question, Ziggy asked Dillion, "Dillion? Are you okay?"

"How do you think I feel, Ziggy?" He was really pissed saying it. Then he heard the tone of his morpher. Doctor K, again.

"Go." Dillion said.

"Rangers, the Digger bot is attacking the hospital," then Dillion eyes were opened, "go and stop it before it destroys everything we hold dear."

"Let's go," Scott said. They nodded yeah and rode fast to the hospital. Dillion was leading and was at full force going to the hospital, forgetting the speed limit.

"Dude, you better slow down! Dillion!" Ziggy said, trying to get Dillion to calm down. But then, he looked at Dillion at a new perspective. He saw that brotherish personality in him. Trying to protect Jay. In less than 10 minutes, Ziggy and Dillion got to the hospital. They saw the Digger bot. They got out of the car and suited up and attacked the robot.

"Stop!" Dillion yelled, "we're not going to let you hurt the people in the hospital."

"Yeah," Ziggy said, "we can't let you hurt the city!"

"Ziggy, think you can hold him for me?" Dillion asked.

"Huh?" Then he realized that he wanted to see if Jay was really dead. He nodded yes and Dillion powered down. Dillion ran to the entrance of the Hospital while Ziggy was distracting Digger. Ziggy charged to the robot and Dillion charged straight to the entrance. He made it inside. Back outside Ziggy was faced fighting a monster, solo for now.

"Okay, I think this might've been a bad idea from the start." Ziggy said, pulling away from the robot. Luckily for him, the others had caught up to him. The other suited up and then, with the four of them, they started to attack the robot.

Meanwhile, Dillion was talking to the receptionist, asking where Jay was.

"Where's Jay?" Dillion asked, "Tall person. Came with us from the Emergency Room a few hours ago?"

"Oh, he's in Room… 1467. Just right through the doors on the left and the room to your left." The nurse said.

"Thank you." He ran toward Jay's room. Following the doctor's directions. He found his room. He came inside his room. And then saw the truth. Empty. He stopped and realized the empty bed. He didn't want to cry but then he saw Digger attacking the robot. He knew he had to help them, so he decided to go and leave the room. He got outside, showing no emotion finding out that Jay had died. He charged against the robot and kicked him hard, slamming him to the wall.

"I won't let you destroy the city. For Jay's sake." He revealed the morpher. "RPM! Get in Gear!" He morphed into the Black Ranger. He attacked the robot ferociously. He didn't think and he was leaving his defenses open. Digger took advantage of this and attacked him and slammed him to the ground a few feet away. He was in pain, his helmet disappeared and held his sides in pain.

"Haha! I got you know!" Digger exclaimed. He was approaching Dillion. Even though he was in pain, someone was right next to him. Dillion saw the sneakers, jeans, hoodie, and the sunglasses of the person. The person grabbed Dillion's sword and got in his fighting stance. He charged against Digger, attacking it. His sword skills were somewhat actually great. He striked him, upward slash, using kicks to further more his advantage. With a strike, the person was a couple meters away from Digger. Suddenly, the teen felt some energy and electricity inside his body.

"Whoa." The person whispered, "Overdrive mode! Spiral Slash!" He charged to Digger, jumped up, spun airborne and delivered the final strike to Digger. Sparks flew from the body of Digger and then it exploded right behind the person as he turned.

After Digger exploded, the person walked toward Dillion and handed him the sword. He walked away from him.

"Hey…" Dillion said, "thank you."

The person stopped and took off his sunglasses. "No problem," he said, saying it as if it was a daily job defending the city. He dropped the glasses and walked away from the group of rangers. They reverted to his civilian form and Dillion retrieved the glasses.

"Hey! You forgot your…" Dillion said when he tried to tell him. Unfortunately for Dillion, the person left, running. He wanted so much to follow him to see who the mystery person was. But he didn't, and followed the rangers back to headquarters.

"Good work, Rangers," Doctor K said when they came in, "the Digger Robot has been destroyed and Corinth is in peace for now."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that mystery dude, then we've would've been destroyed." Ziggy said. "With the sword, he's unstoppable! Did you see him jump up and spin and then, WOOSH! Sliced the robot to bits! I swear he has got to tea-"

"Okay, we get it Ranger Series Green. You like the civilian." Doctor K interrupted.

"Yeah, he's really good. He might be a good addition to the Ranger team. Probably the offensive captain when we need to practice." Summer said.

"Yeah, we need some work. I still have bruises from that robot. I thought we got it down." Flynn said.

"Hey, Dillion? What did you think of the civilian?" Scott asked. He was sitting in the corner with his hand on his hand. He was thinking about Jay. Is he really dead? Or was he the civilian? "DILLION!" Scott said again. Dillion got back to reality and then forgot what they were talking about.

"What did you say?" Dillion asked.

"I said, what you thought of the civilian. I didn't think that a civilian can kick that much butt to a Venjix robot. I think, he can be a 'assistant' Ranger."

"Yeah, yeah. I think that he was good too." Dillion said as if he didn't want to get into the conversation.

"Dillion?" Summer said as she approached him, "are you still worried about Jay?" He tried to ignore the question but just rubbed his head as if he had a headache. He was actually wiping his hidden tears.

"Ranger Series Black, I might not know about your human emotions, but I have to remind you that you must stop getting distracted with family affairs from protecting the city." Doctor K told Dillion. That hit Dillion's heart. The word, family. Then the rangers heard the alarm.

"An attack bot is infiltrating downtown. Go and stop it!" The rangers got out of the main room with a reluctant Dillion going out.

"Wait," Ziggy said, "You guys go. I need to talk to Dillion. You too Doctor K. This involves family." The Rangers nodded and left as Doctor K as shocked as she was, followed Ziggy directions and went to out the main room, leaving Dillion and Ziggy alone.

"Dillion, what's wrong? What happened with Jay?" Ziggy asked.


	3. Yes, It Is

_I don't own Power Rangers or any of the Super Sentai Series. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Silence. Just pure silence inside the room. Dillion knew that Ziggy wanted to really know the truth about Jay. Although, he wanted to tell what really happened, he didn't really wanted to tell what really happened with Jay.

"It's okay," Dillion said, trying to lie, "I talked to him and then he told me to go and help you guys."

"O-oh. Okay. 'Cause I thought that Jay was dead and you were heartbroken and stuff," Ziggy said. "But, what I wonder is, that why would you defend a person that you don't even know?"

"I don't know. Why did you help with the orphanage? You didn't know them…" Dillion said trying to get Ziggy to shut up. "You obviously don't understand what I'm going through." Ziggy and Dillion were beginning to argue. Meanwhile, Scott, Flynn, and Summer were battling with the Attack Bot. They were in their Megazord while trying to battle the Robot.

"Super Saber!" Scott yelled as the Saber got into the Megazord's hands. They were about to deliver the final slice to the attack bot. "Checker Slash!" The Attack Bot exploded and destroyed. They were on the way back to Headquarters. Meanwhile back at HQ, Dillion and Ziggy were at the point of fighting.

"I decided to help them, 'cause it was the right thing to do. The Cartels were evil, taking millions of dollars of medical stuff. I did what I did 'cause I thought was right. I knew the orphanage 'cause I was part of it. That's the reason why I'm asking you this! You don't know Jay. Nothing. If you really knew him then I would understand. But, you don't. I'm asking you why do you care for someone you don't know?" Ziggy tried to explain to Dillion.

Dillion told him, "This person could've told me about my past. I don't know what happened to me. Why I have Venjix Technology, who's my family, all that! I just…" he wanted to punch Ziggy, but he just turned away and talked to Ziggy with his back facing him, "I just want to find out. And then here comes you and Tenaya asking the same thing. It just angers me." Then he pressed a button and it opened the door to the main room.

Then Ziggy and Dillion noticed that Flynn, Scott, Summer, and Doctor K fell down. Apparently they were listening in on their argument.

"How did you like the conversation?" Dillion said really angered.

"Well, Dillion, I actually agree with Ziggy," Flynn said, "I fight for my dad, y'know? Someone I know with all my heart. And the civilians too! They look up to us and it feels so good y'know?"

"Yeah, that's the same with Jay, Flynn." Dillion explained, "When I was helping him, I felt that kind of… brother feeling."

"Well, why don't you go and see him instead. By the time right now, they released him. We can do a civilian check on him and-" Summer insisted.

"He's dead. I saw when I went inside the hospital. Empty bed, and it was clean. Like brand new. You know what that means." Dillion told to them.

"Oh, my. D-Dillion. I'm sorry." Summer said.

"Yeah, I would feel the exact same way if my father died," Flynn said.

"Rangers, I know this must be a bad time to talk about it, but we have to stop mixing family affairs and defending the city." Doctor K said as she was typing on the computer. She continued to talk and the rangers continued to talk about Jay, dead. Doctor K sighed and rolled his eyes. Then suddenly, ring! The buzzer went out.

"Yes, who is it might be?" Doctor K said.

"Help… me… please…" the person said. "I-I-I d-don't f-feel well." He began to breathe harder, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, we're not a hospital. There's one at the south end of town, maybe you can go there."

"Please… help… T-this is the c-closest p-place w-where I'm at. D-Dillion… I-I'm sorry." The person said. Then he fainted. The rangers heard a thud from the outside of the headquarters.

"Jay!" Dillion yelled. "Doctor K! Open the doors!" She did as quickly as possible. Dillion ran out and so did the other rangers. He got outside and saw Jay on the ground. "C'mon! Wake up! Jay!" He was on the verge of crying. He decided to carry him inside and put him in the lab. "Doctor K, can you check him? Please."

"I'll see what I can do." Doctor K said. Jay opened his eyes for a second and tried to speak. He spoke with heavy breaths.

"Where…am…I? D-D-Dillion?" Jay tried to speak. He tried to stay awake so he can see him.

"Shh. You'll be weaker more, Jay. Just go to sleep. Doctor K is going to check up on you." Dilion said. Then Jay closed his eyes and passed out.

"You'll need to go, Ranger Series Black. These tests will take a long time for analyzing." He left and so did the other rangers. Before he left he took Jay's jacket so Doctor K can begin the tests.

Hour 1

Jay was undergoing the tests. Dillion and the others were waiting. Scott was praying that Jay was okay. Ziggy was sparring with Flynn to work on his training. Summer was working on her motorcycle. Dillion was just looking at the door to the lab.

"Y'know," Scott said, "just looking at the door doesn't mean that it's going to finish quicker."

"I can handle it. Don't worry about me." Dillion said.

"Dillion, Scott's right." Ziggy said when he was on the ground. Apparently Flynn won. He got up. "You need to distract yourself to pass the time." He took out a small water gun and shot at Dillion. Then everyone got their Super Soakers and sprayed at him. Dillion got hit and he actually smiled. He found a Super Soaker and sprayed the rest of the group. There was a smile on Dillion's face.

A Few Hours Later…

After the rangers changed into something drier, the tests were over and Doctor K was entering the garage. The rangers were mopping the floor from the excess water from the water fight.

"Uh… long story short, water fight." Ziggy said. Doctor K nodded yes.

"Is Jay okay? What happened with him?" Dillion asked quickly.

"It would be wise if all of you would go inside." Doctor K said. They entered and they saw the unconscious Jay. The formed a half circle around Doctor K, waiting for a verdict.

"So…" Ziggy said, "What's with him?"

"Well…" Doctor K said, "it's not good. Apparently, he is injected with oil that was considered toxic to Venjix. It infiltrated his blood stream and his blood cells couldn't fight it anymore. But then, I detected a blocker inside his blood trying to create a wall between the polluted blood and the regular blood. Must've happened in the hospital. Anyways, by the time he has been injected, I'd say he has a few minutes left. There's no cure. I'm sorry, rangers."

The rangers were in shock. They were at the verge of crying. Dillion was by Jay when everyone else was with by Doctor K. He put his hand on Jay's chest, about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Dillion fell down with his head on Jay's chest, silently tearing up.

"Oh, and there's something else. It involves you, Ranger Series Black." Doctor K forgot to say in the beginning. "I analyzed his DNA and compared it to you guys just for consideration. What I found out is very shocking. I found out that he has minor parts of Venjix Technology inside him, like you Ranger Series Black, but then everything else is human. When I took his blood DNA and compared it to yours, I found a match in some parts. Turns out you have a brother."

That just made Dillion's heart break even more. He was now tearing up when he found out that Jay was his brother. He was on his brother's chest, still tearing up.

"Jay. My brother. I'm sorry I let you down." Dillion said when he was trying to not tear up. Then he heard the cry of a whale. His head went up with his eyes red. He wiped the tears from his eyes and continued to hear the whale cry. "Do you hear that?" He asked them.

"No? What do you mean Dillion?" Scott said as he fought the tears. Dillion left the lab and looked for the thing that made the sound. Then everyone else approached the about dead Jay.

"So… this is Dillion's brother." Ziggy said.

"Wait a second, the hoodie. He's the civilian!" Summer said. She was at the verge of crying. She cupped her hand to her mouth trying not to cry.

"He saved our lives," Flynn said. "Jay? Can you teach me your sword skills?" He tried to talk to him. Then he got hit by Scott, "ow!" Then Scott gave him a smirk.

"Jay. Thank you for destroying the Digger Bot. If you were alive I would give you a job of being an assistant. You're incredible." Scott said, trying to be sympathetic.

Meanwhile, Dillion kept on hearing the cry. He thought he was going insane. He clutched his hair, thinking that he was insane and he wanted the whale cry to stop but he kept on looking for it. He was looking all around the garage and noticed Jay's jacket. When he approached it, the cry went louder. He cupped his ears as when he was going inside his pockets. What he found was shocking. A Rev Morpher and an Engine Cell. His brother was also a Power Ranger. He still heard the cry. He put the engine cell inside his morpher and a hologram formed in a Mechanical Whale.

The whale and the morpher went floating to Jay's wrist. He followed the morpher and went to the lab. The rangers inside were shocked that a morpher was floating and put on Jay's wrist. They were shocked that it was on Jay's wrist and Dillion rushed in. He saw his brother's corpse and the morpher on his wrist. He reluctantly grabbed the stick part of the morpher and revved it up. Then with a glow, the rangers heard the cry of a whale. They shielded their eyes and when it was done, they saw Jay's eyes open. He was moving.

With a sigh, Jay said, "Hey, guys." Then with some tears, Dillion hugged him. Feeling comfort, Jay hugged back.

"My brother. I have a brother," Dillion said. Then with Jay hearing this, he started to tear up and hugged Dillion, finally realizing that he is his family. Then, the alarm went off.

"Tenaya is attacking the Compound. Go Rangers!" Doctor K said as she was finding the location. The Rangers left and Dillion was helping Jay up.

"Lemme go, I can stop… OW!" Jay trying to walk.

"Stay here, Jay. You're hurt. I'll go." Dillion said.

"No, please! Lemme… OW! Lemme go and help you!"

"Jay, as your brother, I know when a person can't fight. Stay here." Dillion trying to be a good big brother.

"Yes, Series Black is right," Doctor K said, "You're injured. And I also need to do some tests to see how you're still alive." Jay reluctantly nodded yes and hugged Dillion.

"Come back alive." Jay said.

"Count on it." Dillion said. He ran out of the Room and into his car. Destination: Corinth City Compound. The Mission: Stop Tenaya.

"Doctor, I have a bad feeling about this." Jay said.

"I know, I have that same feeling." She replied.


	4. His Own

Chapter 4

The Rangers reached the compound. Dillion feeling happy, began to revert back into the job, trying to forget about Jay and what happened and started to focus on the task at hand. Defending the city. They reached the compound. The Rangers got out. Tenaya noticed.

"Oh, the Rangers. How is the teen? Dead? I knew it." Tenaya tried to mock.

"You're wrong, Tenaya. He's alive. Healthy than ever."

"UGH!" She summoned Grinders. "Attack!" The grinders charged. The rangers were beginning to Ranger Up.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" They said when they were morphing. They charged back and started to attack the grinders. One by one, they destroyed them, but Tenaya kept on summoning more. Meanwhile Jay and Doctor K were doing another set of tests. But, Jay was observing the fight.

"Dillion's a good fighter, isn't he?" Jay asked.

"Yes. Ranger Series Black matches the Black Rev Morpher quite perfectly. I say he's one of the stronger Rangers than the Red Ranger. Let me scan your chest, I have to find the solution on how you didn't get destroyed on the inside."

He let Doctor K scan his chest. Jay was still observing the fight.

"They forgot about Tenaya. She's going to destroy the whole city. The Grinders are just a distraction." He tried to talk over to the computer to communicate to the Rangers.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Jay said as he was walking. He got to the computer. "What's the communication button on this thing?"

"Oh, type Project Ranger and press communicate." Doctor K said obviously.

"Oh, duh!" Jay said stupidly, "Okay, Project…Ranger. Enter. Okay, communicate, communicate. Here!" He pressed the button to communicate. "Hello? Rangers?"

"Jay?" Dillion said.

"Whoa!" Jay said through the communicator, "This is cool! I should really learn how to do this. Ooh, wha-"

"Jay!" Dillion interrupted, "the communicator is not a toy. It's used for helping us."

"If you let me finish then I would've already told you." Jay tried to explain, "the Grinders are a distraction. I-I don't see Tenaya anywhere." He heard the alarm, "There's a security breach at the bank. Tenaya's there! Someone needs to go and stop her."

"Okay, me and Ziggy are on our way." Dillion said.

"No, you guys are working on another battle. I'll go." Jay said hesitantly.

"NO! Jay, you're hurt," Dillion said being protective, "we'll go. You stay put."

"Dillion, the Rangers need your support. The Grinders are already enough. Lemme go."

"No! Jay as your brother, I don't-… hello?" No reply, "Jay? Jay!?" At the lab, Jay closed the communicator and walking outside the lab."

"Where are you going, Assistant Jay?" Doctor K said. He was walking outside the lab. She blocked the exit. "No, I agree with Ranger Black. You're injured. And we haven't finished the tests."

"Well, you can observe my battle. Then you can record it and put it in the tests. If Venjix attacks again when I'm here, I'm not going to hide anymore." Jay said as he left the Lab Room. "General B. Whale."

"Jay, I see you've regained consciousness." The Hologram said.

"Do you have my bike?" Jay said excitedly.

"Yes, and it's programmed into the nearby computer. It's forming it right…about… now." Jay saw the bike. His eyes lit up. He was smiling. He couldn't believe he saw his bike after a year. White bike. He put on his helmet and got on it, he revved up and went on his way to the bank. Meanwhile, the Rangers were continuing to fight Grinders.

"Jay!? Answer!" Dillion said during fighting Grinders. "He's not answering!"

"Dillion! Get it out of your head!" Scott said, "Keep on fighting the Grinders and then you can check up on him." Dillion nodded yeah. Meanwhile, Jay was on his way to the bank. He got there as Tenaya was scaring off the Civillians.

"HAHA! Now I got the money to get the technology I need to help Venjix take over the world." Tenaya said evilly.

"I don't think so." Jay said. Tenaya turned her back and was shocked.

She gasped, "YOU!? You were left for dead!"

"You can destroy me, but not without a fight." he revealed his Rev Morpher and put it on his wrist. Meanwhile, Scott and the Rangers were going back to Headquarters. Dillion ran to find out where Jay was.

"Doctor K. Where's Jay?" Dillion asked worriedly.

"Assistant Jay is at the bank stopping Tenaya." Doctor K said.

"Well, let's go guys!" Flynn said. They attempted to run out of the Lab Room, but the door was shut, stopping them into their tracks. They were flabbergasted.

"Doctor K! Open the doors!" Summer said.

"I'm sorry, Rangers." Doctor K said apologetic, "He directly told me with explicit instructions that he should do this on his own and he expected that you guys were coming back here."

"What? Is he insane?" Summer said.

"Well, one thing is for sure," Ziggy saying, "He's off his rocker."

"Well, if you want to observe him, he's here." Doctor K said as she displayed a screen of the bank. The Group observed the screen and started watching it." At the bank, Jay put on his Rev Morpher. For starters, he got the hurt civilians out of the fray and into safety.

"C'mon! Are you okay?" He said sincerely, "Go to safety." The civilians went to safety when sparks of electricity came by Jay. He got shot and rolled back. Even though he was in pain, he stood up.

"Jay!" Dillion said in the Lab.

"Dillion. It's his battle." Scott said. At the bank…

"Y'know, you think you're powerful with your 'electrical surges'" Jay said with air quotes, "but you can't destroy a Ranger's spirit!" Jay revealed his engine cell. He put it in the morpher. "RPM! Get in gear!" He morphed and turned into a Power Ranger. His suit was white with black suspenders as some sort of a seatbelt thing like the other Rangers have. At the lab, the Rangers were astonished.

"Whoa! He's a Power Ranger?" Flynn said.

"Incredible." Summer exclaimed.

"And I thought he was a good assistant… guess I was wrong." Scott said.

"Dillion! Are you shocked as I am?" Ziggy asked.

"Yeah… kind of. My brother, a Power Ranger. We are related." Dillion said while staring at the screen. Back at the bank…

"Ha, didn't expect that! Didn't ya!?" Jay said.

"No matter how many Rangers there are, you will be defeated." Tenaya said. She charged to him.

"Rail sword!" Jay exclaimed. He summoned his sword and began defending himself with a battle with Tenaya. He was using the battle ground to his advantage. Back flipping on the on walls to escape her attacks, sliding on the ground, using the bags of money as a distraction. Then with some energy, he used his special ability.

"Spacetime Manipulation! Haste!" Jay said. And as soon he said that the energy flowed into his body and his body became fast. He used this ability and attacked Tenaya in blazing speeds. Before she could blink, she got hit about 15 times from Jay's ability. After about 30 seconds though, the ability wore off. He was reverted back to normal mode.

"I told you don't mess with the Power Rangers." Jay said. Tenaya got up and fired another electrical surge directly at him. "Not this time!" He defended himself from the attack by using his sword. Once all of the electricity was at his sword, he released it at the sky. Ironically, thunder hit him directly. He was in pain, shaking, and was slammed back into the bank walls. He reverted back to civilian form, but he kept gripping his Rail Sword. He was trying to get up while Tenaya was approaching Jay for the final attack. At the lab…

"Jay! We have got to find a way to help him! Anything!" Dillion said.

"Dillion! We can't do anything to help him, there's only hope that he'll be okay." Summer said.

"Hope? Well I sure that this 'hope' will save my brother."

Back at the battle…

"Familiar, huh?" Tenaya said approaching Jay, "Now, there's no one stopping me. I'm going to destroy you." Jay stuggled getting up and then Tenaya carried him about 10 feet into the air. "Any last words?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jay said mocking her, "you talk too much." He kicked her and Jay felt energy and the electricity inside his body. Only this was different. It was more power than ever. "WHOA!" he said as he had the energy, "Overdrive mode! Thunder Rain!" He raised his sword and raised it to the sky, drawing Rain and Thunder to him. He drew it down with his sword and it was aimed at Tenaya. As it was about to directly hit Tenaya, the ground absorbed it.

"Ha! You missed! That's your biggest powerful move?" Tenaya began to laugh.

"I wasn't aiming at you!" Jay said with a smile. The ground shook right below Tenaya's Robotic Feet. Then with a force, an explosion was right behind Tenaya, leaving her airborne and flipping as she fell down.

"Ugh!" Tenaya said as she teleported back to the Villiain's Lair. Back at the Lab, the Ranger's sighed with relief. Jay limped his way back to his bike, pressed the gas pedal and went back home. Jay had a communicator inside his helmet. He heard a voice.

"Jay?" the voice said.

"Dillion?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, you did good work there. As a Power Ranger. Get back home so we can help you."

"We?"

"Yeah, the others decided to make you part of the team."

"Wow… thanks! I'm about a mile away from home now. Ranger White out."

"Okay," Dillion said. He unpressed the communication button. He felt so happy that his brother could do that.

Eventually, Jay got back and got inside the lab. He was greeted by his fellow Rangers with high fives, compliments, the painful hit on the shoulder, but the most comforting hug from his brother.

"Told you I'll come back." Dillion said.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"Now, Ranger White," Doctor K interrupted, "I've completed all your tests, but I have one thing to ask you. How did you channel all that energy to attack Tenaya 7?"

"I don't know. I think spirits are watching over me, helping me whenever I need it. But, what I call it is, brotherly love." He looked at Dillion and he smiled and they hugged again.

"It's okay, Jay. I'm here now. But," Dillion said as he released from the hug, "you're grounded."

"What? What did I do?"

"For disobeying my orders."

"I did what I had to do! You were fighting off Grinders. What was I supposed to do, be a spectator?"

"You were badly injured and you could've hurt yourself permanently."

"I just found out that you were my brother for what? 3 hours now, and you're grounding me?"

"Well, I'm older." This argument went on and on, just like brothers.

"Aah, brotherly love, huh?" Flynn said.

"Yeah, I could see the memories flowing." Scott said.

"C'mon guys, I think they're at the brink of fighting each other." Summer said.

"Okay, okay, guys. Break it up!" Ziggy said.


	5. Dealing With the Past

_I don't own Power Rangers, Super Sentai, or Final Fantasy._

Chapter 5

Few days have passed since that battle. Ironically, Jay has been grounded until Venjix attacks again. It's been pretty calm for the past two days. Along the way, Jay was in Dillion's room since he's been grounded. _This sucks. Grounded. _He thought. Even though he had the authority, Jay felt like he had family again. He laid his head on the pillow and just rested his eyes. Meanwhile back at Venjix's lair, Venjix and Tenaya and the other goons were planning their next attack.

"You failed again, Tenaya 7!" Venjix said as he delivered a painful surge at Tenaya.

"My apologies, Venjix. It's just that, with that new ranger, I hate to say it… but it's impossible to stop them."

"Nonsense, Tenaya." Venjix said, "There's a distinct possibility that they will be defeated. I have created a robot that will tear them from the inside. Behold, the DCatcher Generation 5. It has the ability to corrupt people's minds and make them go crazy. It's perfect to destroy the rangers." The DCatcher displayed a show of their power. It shot something from its claw. It was aimed at the two goons and they got hit. But, they didn't feel anything.

"So… what happening?" One of them said.

"Yeah, I don't feel anything…" The other said. Then suddenly DCatcher pressed a button. With that, the goons started to fight each other.

"Get away from me, you-you HUMAN!" One of them said.

"I swear, if you approach me, I'll attack you!" The other said as they were attacking.

"So, this robot turns people's thoughts into their fears?" Tenaya asked, "that's brilliant! Maybe, I'll get revenge on the White Ranger." She walked away from the main part of the lair and started to leave, leaving the two goons fighting. DCatcher followed her as she left. Back at Ranger Headquarters, Jay was napping. Dillion happened to come inside his room checking on his brother.

"Hey, Jay. I'm wondering som… Jay?" Dillion said when he saw his brother napping. The way his head was on his bed, the drooling on his sleeve, made him smile thinking that he's fine and they can protect each other.

"Jay?" Dillion said again.

"I'll take the same." Jay said as he woke up. He opened his eyes and noticed Dillion, "Oh. Dillion. Sorry, for the drool. Heh heh. It's the only thing I can do when I'm _grounded_." He put in much emphasis on the word.

"Heh," Dillion chuckled, "It's okay."

"So, can you-" Jay, trying to coax him out of him being grounded.

"No."

"Thought so. Epic fail." Jay said miserably.

"Listen, can you be able to tell about what happened about my, our, past?" Dillion asked. He finally asked that. He would finally be able to learn about what happened to him. Jay walked up and began to pace himself.

"It's… not a good thing to talk about, Dillion. I usually regret that day, ever since it happened. I-I don't want to talk about it." Jay said in a scared tone. He didn't want to say anything at all, 'cause he knew that it would break Dillion's heart. Dillion hugged Jay because he felt too scared.

"It's okay, Jay. I'm here. You can talk about it." He said in Jay's ear to make him feel safe. Jay sat down on the bed while Dillion was sitting next to him. "You can tell me, Jay."

Jay sighed being prepared to say the story. "Long story short, you helped me with all of my stuff when we were little. You helped me in social skills, and I helped you in Math. By the time I was 11, you started to change. I remember you got your first car. You and I fixed it all weekend when I was done with my homework. It was like I couldn't wish for a better brother. That and we lived in a dome haha."

"Dome? You mean that there's more safe cities?" Dillion asked.

"Well, by the time, there were 4 domes, that were protecting us from Venjix's robots. There were three domes in major cities and one where only some people know. The three were in New York, Chicago, and Los Angeles. The other was… well… here. Corinth City."

"What happened to the other ones?" Dillion said.

"May 30th, 2011." Jay said sadly.

"What?" Dillion asked.

"It's the day we were a broken family." He looked down at the floor, "You see, You were going back to college as a sophomore, and I was going into High School. It was my graduation. Mom and Dad decided to take us out on the night of the town. We ate, went to see this show, went to the High School for freshmen welcome party, and you taught me how to drive on that day."

Flashback

"O-oh, okay. So I just put this in drive and press on the pedal?" the 14 year old Jay said. He felt the gas as he moved. "Whoa! O-oh okay, now what do? What do I do?" He began to panic when he stepped on the gas pedal.

"Breathe, Jay! Breathe!" Dillion said trying to calm his brother down. It was the afternoon. Jay had graduated the 8th Grade a few hours ago. Picture after picture, Jay's parents wouldn't stop taking them with friends and family. Even in the car, they took pictures. They had dropped off his parents and it was Jay, Dillion, and their sister Tara left inside the car. Tara was the middle child.

"Whoa!" Jay said when he went faster. "Okay, braking… right… now." He stopped at a red light. "Okay, this is so cool. Driving rocks."

"Yeah, but it comes with more responsibilities," Tara said.

"Must you be a downer, Tara? I remember when you started driving. Start and stop, start and stop, again, again. You must've given me whiplash that day." Dillion said.

"Guys! What do I do? It's going green!" Jay said. When he's under pressure, he starts to panic. Driving happens to be one of them. "Guys!"

"Oh, okay. Breathe, then step on the gas pedal _slowly_." Dillion said, trying to guide him.

"Then turn left so I can go to the mall and go shopping with my friends." Tara said.

"Why? You don't want to see your little brother, driving the first time?" Jay asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just the curse." Tara said.

"C-curse?" Jay said panicking looking at Dillion.

"Shut up, Tara! It's not a curse, Jay. Just remember to breathe and relax." Dillion said to calm him down.

"Oh, okay." Jay said breathing deeply, "relax." He started driving better. His turns were good, he stopped at the red lights and stop signs, and honked the horn and cussed out people when they cut him off.

"That's it, Jay!" Dillion complimented.

"Thanks!" Jay smiled. They arrived at the mall. "Okay, if you don't want to help me drive, then go."

"Hmm… be in a car crash or go shopping? I think that's an obvious answer." Tara said.

"What?" Jay said.

"Yeah, everytime when a person in our family begins to drive, they get into a car crash the very first day. And they usually end up in the hospital. Like me when I broke my arm. Oh well, bye!" Tara said while going inside the mall.

"Car crash?" Jay said panicking.

"Calm down, Jay. Let's go. Remember, breathe." Dillion said.

Jay started to drive and started going. "Okay, I'm turning, my blinker's on. Oookkay. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Wait, what time is it?" Dillion said. He looked at the clock, 3:24. "Crap, I have to meet up with some friends at five. Let's go home."

"Why, where are you guys going?" Jay asked while driving.

"Just out with the guys and meet up with some girls."

"Oh, okay. Just remember that at 6:30, we're going out for dinner."

"I won't forget." Dillion said.

End of Flashback

"Well, what happened? Did, I forget?" Dillion said.

"No, you didn't." Jay said.

"And Tara?"

"Dad picked him up." Jay said looking down.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Why did you say that we were a broken family?"

He sighed. On the brink of crying. "That night, when we were going to dinner, there was a huge car crash. Intersection on the corner of DePorta and Salasky. Drunk driver hit us on the driver side really hard, spun the car, then someone crashed on the passenger side. Then the car rolled over, and didn't stop for at least 2 minutes."

"What?" Dillion said shockingly.

Jay nodded yes. "That's how we lost our parents. It turns out that Dad was working for some Cartels and then quit out a few days before I graduated. They told him that we would pay with our lives."

"At the hospital, I was injured, you broke your arm, and Tara made it out barely." Jay said, "the doctors gave me complimentary surgery since our mom used to work at the hospital for 18 years. They said that they had to install Venjix Technology on parts of my shoulders since they were broken and couldn't be healed."

"What happened to me and Tara?" Dillion asked.

"Well, a few weeks after the accident, we were in and out of the hospital." Jay said, "Then one day, I had to go to my friend's house and you and Tara, went back to the hospital. When I was out of my friend's house, I couldn't see you. I took the bus and went home. I checked home to see if you were there. Nope, like you guys disappeared. I was scared out of my mind. Then a few days came by, gone. Then June 5th, is when Venjix destroyed the dome and attacked and took over the dome. I spent my last days of being normal by reading all the books I can read." Then, I got captured. Sent to a factory to make weapons for Venjix, and then planned a rebellion to get out." He began to cry. He hugged Dillion because he was scared for his life.

"Shh. I'm here, Jay, don't worry." Dillion tried to comfort him.

"Please don't leave, Dillion. I was scared out of my life."

"Count on it. We're brothers right?" Dillion tried to cheer him up.

Jay smiled, "Yeah. We are." They high fived and then heard the tone for trouble.

"Rangers Black and White, a new robot has attacked the Canyon. Go and stop them!" Doctor K said.

"No problem. Let's go." Dillion said.

Jay nodded and went with Dillion. Before he left he said, "Wait, does this mean, I'm out of being grounded?"

Dillion yelled out, "Let's go!" Jay went out and went on the mission. The mission: Stop the Robot. The Location: The Canyon.


	6. The Plan Executed

Chapter 6

Scott and the other Rangers had arrived at the Canyon. They saw DCatcher drilling holes and began planting satellites in them. He was trying to gain control of the frequency inside the dome so Venjix's killer robots and come in and destroy the place from the inside. As he was about to put the 3rd satellite in, it got hit by a blaster. Its efforts were roadblocked from the Rangers.

"Ha, the White Ranger," Tenaya 7 said as she saw Jay through a screen in the lair, "DCatcher, attack the White Ranger and the White Ranger only." Back at the canyon…

"Hey, we're not going to let you do that," Scott said, "Ready?"

"Ready," they all said.

"Ready," Jay said. It was his first team battle in a long time.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" They all said, and they morphed into the Power Rangers.

"We're not letting you harm the city!" Jay said. And as he said that the robot started charging at the rangers. Jay, to be exact, because it had been ordered by Tenaya. He was charging and was totally oblivious to the other 5 Rangers attacks, then attacked Jay. He dodged it, and tried to fight back. His kicks, throws, and punches were completely useless against DCatcher. He tried using a laser, but the robot absorbed it and reflected it back. Jay fired a laser and got directly hit, "Aah!" He said.

"Jay!" Dillion said as the rangers ran to Jay's side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, there's nothing I can do with defeating him. It seems that everything doesn't work with this robot at all." Then Jay analyzed the robot. He noticed a big dreamcatcher like net on the top of its head. "Wait, the net on top of his head. Maybe if we destroy it, then his defenses might lower! Ziggy, do you think you can chop off the net?"

"Don't worry about that, Jay. The Z-Man is on the case." Jay stood up and continued to fight. Even though his attacks didn't work, he used it as a distraction so Ziggy can destroy the net. Soon, unfortunately, DCatcher got him into an unbreakable hold.

"Ziggy! Now!" Jay yelled.

"Got it!" He drew his axe. Meanwhile, Jay was in eye contact with the Robot. Eye to Robot eye. Then, DCatcher shot something from his claw, but he didn't feel anything. But all he felt was extremely dizziness and was out of balance when he was on the ground.

"Axe Slash!" Ziggy said as he destroyed the net to bits and dropped Jay on the ground.

"Hiya!" Flynn tried to kick him. DCatcher was shoved back. Jay's procedure was right. Now they can attack him.

"C'mon guys!" Scott said. They combined their weapons and made a huge blaster, "Highway Blaster! Ready, fire!" They did and fired at DCatcher. They successfully fired and thought they destroyed the robot. Apparently, the Robot had a mondo high defense system and their attempt of obliterating DCatcher were hindered when it was retreating and going back to the lair. It's mission was successful.

"Power down," Scott said. They all reverted back to their civilian forms.

"Well, I'd like to say that was a crappy job." Flynn said.

"Shut up, Flynn! Jay, thanks for the Net observation. If it wasn't for that, who knows what would've happened to us?" Summer said.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem," said Jay in a painful way. He was rubbing his head thinking he got a headache.

"Jay, what happened? Are you okay?" Ziggy asked.

"Ziggy, I'm okay," Jay said with a little attitude, "it's just a headache. And, y'know, you don't have to treat me like a five year old. I'm sixteen."

"Okay! Fine!" Ziggy said, a little bit disgusted with Jay. It seemed that the corruption had taken effect on Jay. Ziggy walked away from Jay and said to Dillion, "What's wrong with him, now?"

"Family things… I-I think." Dillion hesitantly said. He walked over to Jay, trying to take care of what's happening with him. He approached Jay. "Hey, I know you're pissed about getting grounded. It was just for two days, Jay. Let it go."

"It's not that, Dillion. It's just this friggin' headache is making me loopy or something," Jay tried to explain, "I can't even think or stand straight. Can I go home now?"

"Okay, we're all going until the next Venjix attack. So you'll get there." Dillion said. The Rangers left the battle site and drove back to headquarters. When they arrived, Jay raced to Dillion's room to take a nap. He thought that a quick rest would get rid of the headache.

"Whoa! He went at mach speed. That much of a headache?" Flynn asked.

"Apparently." Ziggy said. As Jay was going to try to go to sleep, he felt faint, then a light-headedness, and then his vision was all blurry. He fainted when he arrived at the room, on top of Dillion's bed.

A few minutes had passed and Jay had snapped out of his fainting. He still had the "headache" so he rested his head on Dillion's pillow and went to sleep. This went on for the whole day. Back at the lair…

"So," Tenaya said, "White Ranger had been injected with the corrupting satellite in his brain?" DCatcher nodded yes. "Brilliant. Commence Mind Corruption on the Ranger!" she said to the robot and pressed the button to start the operation and with a flip of a switch, Tenaya observed the operation go by sweetly as Jay was sleeping. By the time of the next day, he will be fully corrupted. "It's perfect." Tenaya said evilly. She exited.


	7. In His Eyes

Chapter 7

The next day, Jay had woken up. His headache was finally gone and didn't notice that his corruption was happening. It was about 10 in the morning and Jay heard the alarm. He got back downstairs and started to hear what's happening with the city now.

"Rangers, the Catcher Bot is attacking the Plaza. Now, because this is a harder robot, I made a few adjustments to your morphers. Except for yours, Ranger White." Doctor K said.

"No, it's okay." Jay said.

"Woo, hoo! Upgrades!" Ziggy said. Then Jay hit him in the back of his head to stop acting immature. "Ow," he said.

"These new adjustments, Rangers, is called Checker Flag Mode. It'll help you by enhancing your defenses and weapons when you really need it." The Rangers except for Jay, took their morphers, and started to head toward the plaza.

"Jay!" Ziggy said trying to get him back to Earth. He was gazing at the empty holsters, kind of envious of the other rangers because they got upgrades.

"Wha…" he said turning, "oh." He got on his bike and they went on to the plaza.

Meanwhile, DCatcher was causing chaos. Civilians were scattering, trying to find shelter. Eventually, they did, leaving the robot alone to cause chaos even more. Eventually the rangers came.

"Stop!" Jay said, "There's no way we're letting you harm the city."

"Ahh," DCatcher said, "It's nice to see you again, Prototype JX394."

"Shut up!" Jay said angrily. "Ready?" He said to the other rangers.

"Ready," They said, "RPM, Get in Gear!" They said this and morphed into the RPM Power Rangers.

"Grinders!" DCatcher said and they were summoned. The Rangers were fighting them as the Robot retreated back to the lair. The Rangers were completely pwning the Grinders. Soon they were done and realized that the bot was gone.

"Power down." Scott said thinking, "now this battle was easy."

"Yeah," Flynn said, "a little bit too easy…"

"Do you think Venjix might've planned something that we wouldn't expect? Perhaps a 60 story high robot that we to use our Megazord to fight with?"

"No, we would see it right after the robot got destroyed." Dillion said.

"Well, I'm confused." Ziggy said. He approached Jay who was a few feet away from them, "C'mon, Jay, let's get a so-" He said this when he felt a tight grip on his wrist. Jay pulled him and got him to bend his knees to his height so he can listen to him.

"Venjix." Jay said.

"What?" Ziggy said confusedly.

"Venjix! He's right there!" Pointing at Dillion, "he's about to attack the other rangers!" Jay let go of the grip and charged at "Venjix".

"Jay, don't!" Ziggy said, trying to stop Jay, "It's Dill-" He stopped his talking when he was charging at his brother.

Jay jumped up and attempted to hit "Venjix." Fortunately, Dillion dodged this and was completely flabbergasted on why Jay is attacking him. Kicks were executed perfectly, punches were delivered, and attempted throws were satisfactory to Jay's tastes. Dillion dodged some of them but Jay's attacks weren't going to stop that easily. He somehow, even though he was tired, managed to get some clean hits on him.

"Get away from the other Rangers, Venjix!" Jay said.

"Venjix? Jay, it's me! Dillion!"

"Bull, Dillion wouldn't hurt anyone, except for you! You'll pay for what happened in Los Angeles!" Jay said about to morph up, "RPM! Get in Gear!" He morphed into the White Ranger. The other rangers were in shock that these brothers were fighting. Even though in Civilian form, they tried to get him away from fighting Dillion.

"Jay! Stop! What are you doing," Flynn asked while pulling Jay away from his brother.

"Stop, Jay. It's Dillion! See? I see him, and you see him too." Summer trying to calm him down.

"You might see Dillion, but I see Venjix! Don't you get it!? It's Venjix in a Dillion disguise or something! Please you have to believe me!" Back at the lair…

"Ugh," Tenaya grunted, "we need to turn up the power more for that Ranger. DCatcher! Turn it up to max power!" The robot followed its orders and turned its power to the maximum. This meant trouble for Jay. This means that everything he would think and see, would become Venjix's doing. He felt the surge coming from inside his body, and felt the pain.

"Aah!" He screamed. He was on the ground, reverted back to his Civilian form.

"Jay!" Scott said, "Are you okay?" He was trying to get him to stand.

"Yeah… I don't re-" Jay said trying to get up. His words were interrupted by the looks on Jay's face. Scared and frightened. It seemed that DCatcher's corruption had completed. "Oh, my, god. LEAVE ME ALONE! Or I swear to god, that you'll regret it!" In Jay's mind, all he saw was Venjix cronies. He knew them all.

"Jay. What are you talking about?" Flynn trying to approach Jay. He moved back and got in his fighting stance.

"I mean it." He said, he was about to take no prisoners.

"Jay, listen. I know you're just delirious from fatigue you have, but it's just norm-" Ziggy said coming from behind him. He put his hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately for him, Jay launched a Suplex move on him and hurt his back. Ziggy groaned in pain.

"Oh, Ziggy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! You should've told me that you were going to do that before that happened!" Jay said apologetically.

"Ow… it's okay, Jay." Ziggy said. Jay reached out his hand to get him up. Ziggy took it and got up.

"Now, let's destroy the Machine Empire once and for all!" Jay said.

"Uh, Jay? You're looking at the Rangers…" Ziggy tried to tell him.

"What? You don't believe me?" Jay said shocked, "I see them! But… if you… fine! If you won't help me stop them, I will do it by myself." He charged at the other rangers. He would attack them with all of his energy left. They morphed up to make him believe that they were the rangers, but all Jay saw was robots. He was still in civilian form when he summoned his rail sword.

"Spacetime Manipulation! Haste!" Jay said when it activated. Then Jay went for a new combination. "Overdrive Mode! Slash & Dash!" He executed his attack with his Haste ability. He was going so fast that no one could've stopped him. He slashed about 6 times, 4 for a solo blow, and an extra for Dillion and Scott. When he was done, the Manipulation was over and his Final attack had finished.

The Rangers were in complete pain, and reverted back to the civilian forms.

"Jay, you're insane!" Summer said.

"No, you're insane, Kochita!" Jay said.

"What?" Summer asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! Remember that Ranger who wouldn't give up even though it would cost her life!? Remember her?" Jay said, "It was my best friend." Then he pointed at her, "You killed Danielle!" He charged at Summer. His corruption had made him go insane in his fellow Rangers eyes. Luckily, Scott fired a laser at Jay and he shielded his eyes. They disappeared.

"Damn it." Jay said.

"Jay, what did you just do?" Ziggy asked. He was right behind him.

"What I did I do? I tried to get rid of Venjix and their works."

"Works? Jay, you almost killed the Rangers."

"Ziggy, I didn't kill them. Hell, I don't know where they are."

"Well, their cars are here." Ziggy replied.

"They're probably out somewhere. I'm going to go. I don't feel well." Jay said.

"Okay, remember, you're still grounded." Ziggy trying to be humorous.

"Shut up!" Jay said in a laughing way. He got on his bike and left. Meanwhile Ziggy was calling the rangers by the morpher, asking them where they were.

"We're behind the wall, Ziggy." Dillion said.

"Oh." Ziggy said stupidly. He walked to the wall and met the injured Rangers. He asked if they were okay, then discussed about Jay and his attack.

"There's something wrong with your brother, Dillion." Flynn said.

"I know that there's something wrong with him. We have to do something to get him back to normal." Dillion said.

"I say destroy him." Scott said.

"WHAT!?" Dillion and Ziggy said at the same time.

"You guys, Scott is right," Summer said defending Scott, "anyone who endangers Corinth is considered to be a dangerous hazard to the city."

"No. No. No. No. No way in hell are you going to harm my brother. He's probably infected with something." Dillion said worried.

"Dillion, calm down." Ziggy said.

"No! How can I calm down when this dude wants to kill my only family."

"Dillion," Scott said trying to explain what he was talking to him, "we have to make some sacrifices to protect the whole city. If this continues, who knows what Jay will do?"

"Y'know, Scott," Flynn said, "I usually agree with you on things, but this? I-I don't think that it's right. I mean, imagine if someone who you thought was your friend, was planning your funeral. I-I know that it sounds crazy, but we have to realize that, we would lose a fellow ranger."

"Flynn, he understood the rules and consequences of becoming a Power Ranger. We made an oath to protect the world from Venjix. We took an oath that we would protect the city with our lives. I'm the leader and I say we do the protective thing and contain him." Scott suggested.

"Contain? Y-You mean, isolate him from civilization?" Ziggy asked, "Doesn't that make him even more depressed and insane?" He was trying to find a way to talk Scott out of this.

"Scott, in my opinion, I think you should be contained," Dillion said. He was angry of what he said about detaining Jay, "You're talking about my brother who I just found a few days ago. I'm not letting you do that. I swear, if you harm him, I'll hurt you."

"Oh, now you're threatening the Red Ranger? Y'know… ugh… I'm tired of this. We are going with my plan and going to contain him." Scott said.

"Scott," Summer said, "I don't think-"

"I'M RED RANGER AND THESE ARE MY ORDERS!" Scott said yelling. "You guys won't regret it." They started to go into their cars. 15 minutes later, they arrived at Ranger Base. They had to plan something to get Jay captured.

"Okay, so Ziggy, since he can see you, you go and try to distract him." Scott said, "Summer, you go and distract Doctor K so we can lock all the doors so we can easily interrogate him." Ziggy and Flynn felt like it was a wrong thing to do. Interrogate? Isolate? It sounds inhumane and also barbaric.

"Dillion, you go with Ziggy and once he's talking to Jay. You try to hold him, while you, Flynn, wrap the blindfold around his eyes. We need to interrogate him without him going berserk on us."

"What are you going to do?" Dillion asked mad.

"I'm going with Summer and prepare to lock all the doors." Scott said. And after a few minutes, they went to their expected places. Ziggy, Dillion, and Flynn were going towards Dillion's room where Jay was. He opened the door and saw Jay looking out the window. Dillion was signaling Flynn to hide under the bed while Dillion hid in the closet.

"Jay?" Ziggy asked.

"Huh?" Jay turned his back, "Oh, Ziggy. Hi. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Why were you looking out the window?"

"Looking for Dillion. I know, lame."

"I don't think it's lame. You have a brother! At least you have family."

"Hey, Zig. It's fine. I probably think he already broke his promise and left me already. And the think that sucks, is that I thought he sounded sincere and heartfelt when I asked him not to leave me."

"Hey, he didn't break his promise. He's just… with some people, discussing a party for you guys! He's out getting balloons and the cake and all that. Just don't tell him or anyone, okay?"

Meanwhile in the lab, Summer and Scott were ready for their part of the mission. They knew that Doctor K would make a simple question, the longest answer that would be an hour long.

"Doctor K?" Summer asked.

"Yes, Series Yellow?" Doctor K asked.

"Uhm… what is exactly is Checker Flag Mode?" Summer asked. Then Doctor K explained everything about Checker Flag Mode. When I mean everything I mean_ everything._ This would give Scott time to lock the doors. He got on Doctor K's computer and locked every door was locked except for the entrance/exit door. Back at the room, Jay heard a click.

"What was that?" Jay wondered.

"I don't know." Ziggy said. Jay walked over to the door, trying to open it. Locked in.

"We can't get out. We're locked in." Jay said to Ziggy. Then he looked at the doorknob and attemped numerous of times trying to open the door. This gave a chance for Dillion and Flynn to get him. Ziggy signaled Dillion. He got out of the closet and Ziggy signaled Flynn to get out under the bed. Flynn rolled out and stood up. Dillion creeped behind Jay trying to hold him. Flynn was getting himself ready to blindfold him.

Then Dillion got a hold of Jay and Jay was feeling scared now. Something was attacking him with brute strength. He couldn't get out of the hold. He kept him held while Jay was struggling. Then Flynn blindfolded him. Now he started panicking. Short breaths, and struggled even more. He started to panic even more. Then he heard a voice. It was Scott, but in Jay's mind, it was one of Venjix's cronies. He was whispering.

"Ziggy, is Jay secure?" Scott asked.

"Yes. He is. Now unlock the doors." Ziggy said.

"Yes. I will." Scott replied. Then Jay heard a faint click. Doors were unlocked. Dillion kept on holding him, while Jay was struggling, now screaming to get out.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Dillion whispered to Jay. He was tearing up. Jay was screaming and cursing, struggling to get out now. He heard the door open. Then he said something that would hurt Ziggy.

"Ziggy! I swear, if I get back, I will destroy you. How could you…? I thought you were my friend… You monster! Venjix! You will never be my friend! Traitor!" He said this while he was being taken away from Dillion and Flynn. They walked out of the room, but Ziggy stayed. His feelings were hurt and he felt like a monster. He fell on his knees and cried.

"What did I just do?" Ziggy said out loud. He kept on crying while Jay was being held and put into a holding cell inside the garage.


	8. Interrogation

Chapter 8

_Adding another disclaimer: I don't own Death Note too._

The First Hour

Jay was put inside the holding cell with his blindfold still on his eyes. Dillion guided him to sit down on the cold chair. Then belts were holding him so he wouldn't budge struggling to get out of the cell.

"Dillion!?" Jay screamed. He was right next to him as he was fastening Jay's belts. To Jay's mind, he didn't see or hear from Dillion in the last few hours. He felt really panicky and wanted to get out. But, he had hope that his brother will come to the rescue and get him to safety. "Where are you!? Please, rescue me… I'm scared. Remember our promise!"

Dillion heard this next to his brother. He knew that he couldn't say anything or else he'll go insane and struggle even more to get out of his chair. But, he took that risk and said to him, "I will… once I explain all of this to Scott."

"What did you do to Dillion," Jay said. His corruption led to his mind thinking that one of Venjix's cronies took him away, "Answer me! What did you do with my brother!?"

"Jay, it's me… can't you hear my voice? It's me… Dillion!"

"No, it's not Dillion. You better go, or else you'll pay for tying me up, blindfolding me, and pretending to be my brother. I… will… destroy you." Dillion was shocked at his reply and tied him up tighter as a sort of him angry at him.

Then the door opened, and Dillion saw Ziggy. Jay heard this and smirked.

"Uh… Scott wants you in the other room. It's time for interrogation." Dillion hesitantly walked out of the room and entered the other room. It was the control room, where they can see Jay, but he couldn't see them."

"Nice place you got here. Do this often everytime you don't get your way, Scott?" Dillion said angrily. He can't fathom the fact that he assisted in interrogating and threatening Jay. Inside, he felt like a minion of Venjix.

"Ziggy, get out of the room." Scott said through Ziggy's morpher.

"Okay." He walked out of the room.

"Yeah, you better before I beat the living crap out of you when I get released, Ziggy. Enjoy your last few hours." Jay said loud to Ziggy.

Ziggy angrily turned back with an angry face. He was now pissed off. He didn't want to do it, but it was for the sake of the world and Jay's health. Ziggy approached Jay and started talking to him, "Okay, what is your deal? You're the one who's gone insane around here. You've attacked the rangers and especially… attacked your brother. I don't know what really wrong with you, but you better get act together before I ask permission to completely decommission you of your powers." He was walking toward the exit. "And you know what? I thought you were my friend too. I was wrong." The door closed and Ziggy exited. He entered the control room.

"Ready, guys?" Scott said. Summer, Flynn, and Ziggy nodded their heads to begin interrogating. Dillion was sitting in the corner looking at his brother's facial expression, dying to get out. Scott ignored him and turned back to the main controls. It was time for interrogation. Scott began to speak with a voice changer software. It sounded like a deep voice.

"Jay." Scott said. Jay heard his and moved his head.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Jay questioned. "Venjix," he replied a few seconds after silence, "I see you captured me. I see you got at least one of your plans successful. What do you want?"

"I want nothing. All I want are answers…" Scott said.

"Like what? Locations, weapons, the weak spots on the Rangers? Well you came to the wrong Ranger because I barely know these people except their names."

"You seem tired. Why won't you take a rest?"

"Oh, you would like that. I know your plan, Venjix. When I sleep, you and your goons will do some mechanical surgery on me. I'm not that stupid."

Scott went on with common sense questions, while Jay fired back with insults.

Hour 3

Two hours have passed and the Rangers had asked the questions. Jay was still confined to the chair as he replied back answers, carefully saying what he said so he won't leak out any information about the Rangers.

"I don't know, 13?"

"How did you become a Power Ranger?" Flynn said through the voice warbler intercom.

"I already told you, I wanted to help the other Rangers, so I took the Series White morpher."

"Why did you do it?"

"I already answered that question."

These questions went on and on for days.

Day 5 

Its been days since Jay was interrogated. It was also calm in Corinth too which was kind of weird to the Rangers.

"Venjix! Listen to me! I'm not going to answer anymore questions. I haven't got to see light, I'm stinking, and I can't move my feet. So, if you consider me useless, then KILL ME!"

The rangers were drawn to this statement. He couldn't be serious. He's practically asking himself to be destroyed.

"Jay, we don't want to destroy you. We just want to ask more questions."

"No. No more. I told you, no more. Dillion!" Jay yelled, "please! Our promise! You forgot about it…" He was crying now, "YOU PROMISED!" He yelled. Then he cried. Dillion felt moved by this, couldn't handle it anymore. He tried to exit and get his brother out.

"Dillion!" Scott said.

"Scott, that's it. I won't let you do this anymore. I'm going to convince him that he sees me, if it takes my life. I'm going to release him."

"No," Summer said blocking the entrance, "we're almost done. I promise. Here," she handed him a tray with food, "you can give him lunch." Dillion sighed and exited the control room. He walked to the interrogation room. Jay heard the door open. He didn't not move a muscle.

"What is it now? More torture?" Jay said.

"Lunch." Dillion said. He used a fork and began feeding Jay. He ate the food and his expression was disgusted. "Y'know, you say this is your last day, yet you keep going on. Why?" He tried to make a conversation.

"Dillion. I push myself to the limit for Dillion."

"What's so important to push yourself to the limit for your brother."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jay said while eating his food.

"Yes, I would actually."

"Well, since it concerns you bolts for brains… you guys already know I have Venjix Technology in my shoulders. It has been growing. With the electrical surges of your crony Tenaya and the thunder that hit me, it has sped up. And by the time, I get released, I'll be under your control. I'm fighting so I can talk to my brother one last time before I serve your ruler Destroy me now, so I won't 'cause harm to anyone. Please." He was pleading for his death.

"No. I-I won't." Dillion said holding his tears. He heard all of this truth from his brother. Once he's in Venjix's control, he can't turn back. The only way to get him in peace was to… destroy him. "Then tell me first, how did you think Dillion was a Venjix goon."

"I told you. I saw the Venjix goon with the rangers. I saw it in my own eyes."

"How did this first start?"

"I-I don't know. Probably from that Robot we were fighting. He held me while I was causing a distraction while Ranger Series Green was about to attack. And then I noticed something in his arm and shot at me and once I got on the ground, I was dizzy. Okay? Does that fancy your taste? Oh, wait. You robots can't feel anything. Jay finished his lunch.

Dillion finally realized why his brother was like this and started to go away from the interrogation room. He ran to the Control Room and explained what happened to his brother.

"Don't you get it? It's not him. Venjix has infected him with something in his mind. It's because of the Catcher Bot. If we destroy it, then he'll be back to normal." The alarmed sounded and analyed the map. The Catcher Bot was on the attack at the docks. "Ziggy, scan him to see what happening. You stay, we'll go." Ziggy nodded yes while everyone else went straight to the docks.


	9. New Combination!

Chapter 9

Ziggy grabbed ahold of a scanner and went on his way to the interrogation room. He opened the door.

"What are you going to do to me now?" Jay said.

"Scanning you." Ziggy said.

"ZIGGY!" Jay recognized his voice, "Enjoying your last… well… days?"

"Well, if you count staying here watching and recording every movement and statement that you say, then yes. Everything else, it sucks."

"You deserve it." Jay replied back.

"Hey, will you stop being a jerk? Listen to me! You talked to your brother about your Venjix growth and yet you pushed him away. He loves you, you know that? And yet you treat him like nothing."

"That wasn't Dillion."

"Well it was in my eyes."

"Then why did you do it? Why did you have to betray me? Why did you help capture me?"

"Because it was the safe thing to do…"

"Safe!? You think being strapped in a chair, blindfolded and staying here for probably days safe? You're insane." And with that insult, Ziggy couldn't handle it anymore. He punched Jay in the face. The blindfold went down to Jay's neck and all he can see is bright light and someone punching him.

Jay didn't react in any pain. He just endured it. Then Ziggy stopped and looked at Jay's eyes. Red, watered full of tears. He wanted to get out and see his brother again.

"Dillion… please…" Jay was now crying. His head was down on the floor with tears falling on Ziggy's shoes. He couldn't stop crying and Ziggy feeling that Jay was sincere, he hugged Jay. He was shocked at him. Even with all of the insults and threats he said, he felt… forgiven by his friend.

"What? Why are you…" Jay was at a loss for words.

"It's okay, Jay. I'm here now. You've got nothing worried about now." Feeling some comfort, Jay breathed a new breath.

The scan was complete now. "I have to go and analyze the results now." Jay nodded yes. "Wait, lemme untie you." He untied Jay. He was now released from the chair.

Ziggy was about to leave until Jay said something, "Ziggy."

"What?'

"Tell Dillion something. There's a cure to his Venjix Virus. Destroy the Robot. It contains technology that will hack the virus and destroy it. He sat down freely on the chair.

"Thanks for the tip." Ziggy said. He was at the door about to leave.

"And Ziggy?"

"Yeah?" He asked. Then Jay ran to him and hugged Ziggy. He hugged him back.

"Thank you."

"It's fine." Then he ran out of the interrogation room, leaving Jay inside. He ran to the Control room and saw the results. Apparently, he found some sort of microchip implanted in his brain. It was DCatcher's doing. Then he saw the analysis of his time before he loses control and Venjix takes over. It was decreasing its speed and he was regaining control of his body. "That's it!" Ziggy said and released Jay from the cell.

"Ziggy, a-are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Ziggy said, "If we're going to defeat the Bot, then we're going to need you." Jay nodded yes and both of them exited.

At the docks, the other rangers were battling DCatcher. Unfortunately for them, they were unsuccessful in getting a clean hit. Seems like the robot had upgrades. The rangers were shot at by the laser and were forced to go back to civilian form.

"We have to stop him!" Summer said.

"It can't harm the city!" Flynn trying to get up.

"Jay needs to get back to normal. I'm not going to stop until you're destroyed." Dillion said.

"We're going to stop you! No matter what." Scott said. Then the robot shot lasers at the rangers and right behind them were an explosion. The rangers flipped and fell on their backs on the ground. The rangers were in pain as DCatcher was approaching them, about to kill them, once and for all. His approach was interrupted by a laser that hit it. Ziggy, in Ranger form, shot at it while Jay saw it. The rangers smiled when they saved them

"I did it! I used my laser and I got him!" Ziggy said excitefully.

"Great job, Ziggy!" Jay complimented.

"C'mon Jay, let's go." He and Jay were going to meet up with the other rangers. On the way, Ziggy de-morphed. When they finally saw their faces, Jay could only see robots. He was about to attack the rangers as if they were endangering him and his friend. As he was to deliver the first punch, Ziggy blocked it and tried to calm him down.

"Jay! No, i-it's them. It's the Rangers." He pulled Jay by his shoulder, telling them who the Rangers were.

"It's Scott, Jay." Ziggy said.

"Scott? I can't believe that's you!" Jay said. Then Ziggy showed him Summer. "Summer! Oh… Sorry for calling you Kochita."

"It's okay, Jay." Summer said apologetically. Then Ziggy dragged him to Flynn. He raised his hand signaling a 'hi'.

"How could I forget the accent? I'm so slow." Jay said. Then Flynn giggled and gave him a high five. Ziggy then directed him to Dillion. Jay's breath started to shorten. He thought he was seeing the almighty Venjix. He wanted to punch him but he couldn't. He couldn't talk either. Ziggy released his grip and let Jay do what he wanted to do. His arms were down and he just looked at "Venjix". All he could say was, "Dillion?" with the voice crack and dry throat.

"Yes, Jay. It's me." Dillion said. Jay breathed and cried and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Dillion. I didn't mean to attack you." He released from the hug and apologized to everyone. "And I'm sorry for attacking all of you."

"It's okay, Jay. We would do the same thing if it happened to us," Flynn said.

"Aww… such a family moment. May I destroy it?" DCatcher.

"Actually," Jay said, "you may not. You may have fooled me, but it's finished. By the time I'm finished with you, you're going to be destroyed. And NO ONE messes with my mind!" He revealed, "Ready?"

"Ready!" The rangers said.

"Change Soul," Jay said.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" The group said. Then they morphed into the Power Rangers. They attacked DCatcher with force. They attacked it with their swords, blasters, and yet, no scratch. Then Ziggy noticed a new net protector.

"Jay! The Net! You do it. I'll cause the distraction." Ziggy said.

"It's risky, Ziggy. You sure?" Ziggy nodded yes and Jay went in for the destruction of the net. Ziggy caused a distraction and eventually was in the same bind Jay was in. As he was about to shoot him…

"Ziggy!" Jay gasped. He fired a laser at the robot's hand. It got hit and the claw was destroyed. Ziggy fell down on the ground, but feeling normal. Jay approached him with worry. "Ziggy, you okay? No headaches or dizziness?"

"No, I don't! I didn't get shot! I didn't get shot! Oh, and thanks." Ziggy said excitedly.

"No problem!" Jay said. And then Ziggy and Jay went back into action. With its claw gone, he couldn't control anyone now. Jay felt a shock inside his brain and felt like something was being destroyed. The microchip was gone. He can see clearly now. The Rangers not really Robots and Ziggy causing a distraction while Jay was supposed to destroy the net.

"Aerial Slash!" Jay yelled. The sword hit the robot's net and it got destroyed in pieces. Now, the robot was vulnerable. "Guys! His defenses are down." The Rangers noticed it and focused on now giving full throttle on DCatcher. They attacked with all their might and got many clean hits. They formed the blaster and Jay inserted his Rail sword into the Blaster. When it fired first, the rail extended long and stabbed the robot, leaving it still, not moving at all. With the second fire, Scott's engine cell was inserted and was fired. With one shot, the robot got destroyed. Tenaya was angered at this back at the lair.

"Ugh! Y'know what? I'm going to sleep." Tenaya said angrily.

"Stop Tenaya 7. It's not over yet." Venjix said.

"Lemme guess, bigger?"

"Yes," Venjix said, "Initate Download!" With that, the Robot got bigger.

"Whoa!" Jay exclaimed.

"Rangers, downloading your zords, right now!" The Ranger's summoned their zords and formed the Valvemax Megazord.

"General B!" Jay said to his hologram through his morpher.

"Yes, Jay?" B said.

"Feeling up to it?"

"I might be a little bit crampy, but other than that, let's go on!"

"Gotcha!" Jay summoned General B. It was a mechanical whale mixed with a semi and a blimp. Jay got in and made was in control. He sighed, "Feels like old times, huh?" he asked his Engine friend

"Yep. C'mon let's go!" Jay piloted the Zord as it was attacking the ValveMax.

"Rocket Launchers!" Jay said. As he said this, he pressed a button that activated Rocket Launchers. The monster got hit and Water Exploded all around its body ('cause you know, mixing Metal and water makes metal rust) weakening the robot. The rangers were shocked that a new zord was there.

"Wow." Flynn said, "A whale Zord. That's incredible!"

"It's definitely bigger than the ValveMax! Go Jay!" Summer cheered on.

"I know he can do it." Dillion said.

"Wait, did that thing just fly. It did!" Ziggy exclaimed.

"We have to help him, to destroy the Catcher Bot." Scott said to the Rangers.

"Hey!" Jay said through the communicator inside the Ranger's helmets, "Care for one more!?" The rangers were shocked. They wanted to help Jay.

"Yeah!" Dillion said. And as he said this, Jay swooped in and added his Zord to the ValveMax. Most of the whale was on the Zord's back, serving as rockets when they fly. Everything else was on its shoulders, serving it as defense when the MegaZord gets hit."

"ValveMax Rocket Megazord!" Jay exclaimed and entered the main control and met with the other rangers. Even though in his suit, he was astonished on how amazing the Megazord was.

"This is incredible!" Jay said.

"Yeah. Just wait until we're done. It's even more incredible," Flynn said. Then suddenly DCatcher fired lasers at the Megazord.

"Rocket Boosters!" Jay said this and as soon as he pressed a button, the Megazord flew. The other Rangers were shocked.

"We're flying?" Dillion said.

"Okay, think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts." Ziggy said trying to breathe. Obviously, he had a fear of flying.

"Whoa! This is incredible!" Summer exclaimed.

"Scott!" Jay said to him, "We both know how to drive an aircraft fighter! Let's do this!"

"Right! Initating Rocket Blaster." And as they flew, Scott launched rockets at the Robot. No scratch.

"What? That's impossible! " Scott exclaimed.

Jay took the leading role and said, "Initating Saber!" Then the saber appeared.

"Hey! That's my line!" Flynn said.

"Sorry…" Jay said. He got back to business, "Eagle strike!" Then the Megazord began to blast its way down. The rangers ignored the G-Forces and focused in on the attack. Then with one slash, the robot is destroyed. The Megazord landed on the Earth. They headed back to Headquarters.

When they got to Headquarters, Jay was being lectured on by Scott.

"You disobeyed orders, you resisted interrogation, you went insane on us, and oh yeah, you almost killed us. " Scott said chastising Jay.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I was possessed by Venjix. What was I supposed to do?" Jay said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you surrender your morpher." Scott said.

"Okay…" Jay mocking him. Being sarcastic, he said, "How about 20 minutes ago when Me and B formed the ValveMax Rocket Megazord? If you stuck to your old plan, you guys would've gotten destroyed."

"The kid has a point, man." Flynn said, "he's gone through a lot. Let him go."

Scott sighed and said, "Fine. But it doesn't mean that you'll get away from it that easily." He gave Jay a toothbrush. He was confused.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Well for your punishment, you're going to clean all of our cars. Using only this." Scott said.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I'm not." And as Jay was going up and going to do this punishment, Doctor K stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Ranger White." Doctor K took the toothbrush, "Ranger Series Red, you held an interrogation without my permission… this makes me angry."

"Jay was insane! Venjix possessed him and we didn't know what to do!" Scott said.

"I've already reviewed the tapes. Sneaking in on Jay, capturing him, using me as a distraction so your plan can work, and interrogating him without my permission. I say that's equivalent to his punishment. You don't have to do anything, Ranger White. Every…one… else will do it."

"What?" Summer, Flynn, Dillion, and Ziggy said at the same time.

"C'mon. Get your toothbrushes!" They got their toothbrushes from Doctor K's hand. They started working on washing the cars. Jay was grinning.

"Y'know, Ranger Series White, I have another question for you." Doctor K asked.

"All right, what is it?" Jay said.

"How could you still notice Ranger Series Green after you thought the rest of the Rangers were Robots?"

"Oh, that's easy. When the activation of my corruption occurred, it only happened to the people in front of me. Ziggy was behind me fighting some grinders. I noticed that ever since I got interrogated. Oh and thanks for me not doing my punishment."

"No problem. You already deserved enough."

"Well…" Jay said, "I think I'll do this for fun." He took the toothbrush from her opposite hand.

"Why, Ranger Series White?"

"'Cause I've been a bad boy," Jay said sarcastically, "and besides, this is Scott's toothbrush." Doctor K smiled and Jay was making a goofy face as he was beginning to help the other rangers.

**The End!**


End file.
